The Light Home
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Right before he leaves with Newton and Walternate from Washington, Peter gets a mysterious visitor claiming to be his daughter. Can she stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life or will he go ahead with it? AU Northwest Passage. Time Travel!


The Light Home

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 (Mainly Northwest Passage and Man From the Other Side), Season 3 (Almost everything).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

Peter Bishop sat in the small office of Sheriff Mathis, waiting for her to return and finally she did. She said goodbye and thanked him, he said he'd be in town another day before leaving and moving on.

Getting to the hotel, he saw a figure in black jeans, boots and a black shirt, blonde hair down to the middle of her back. He wondered if it was Olivia for a moment and walked carefully, she turned and it was Olivia.

"Olivia?"

She smiled, "not Olivia, no I'm not my mother." She eyed Peter, "I'm Lanie, it's good to see you again Dad."

"Dad?"

Lanie chuckled, "I know, it's strange…I look exactly like Mom except for my smile or so she says. It's a gene default Grandpa Walter says…I'm here from the future, 2045 to be exact and before you say anything about time travel, I can sum it up in only one word: Cortexiphan." She shivered and Peter opened the hotel room, going in and allowed Lanie to follow.

* * *

"Why are you here than?"

Lanie smiled, "you're about to make a huge mistake that changes everyone, including Mom. She'll be tortured and hurt, experimented on and hurt in so many ways it'll break her. It'll take years to heal the brokenness she'll feel and most importantly, you betray her in the most unimaginable way…one that take you years to fix and it nearly tears apart your love. I was a mistake, a result of a one night stand between you a year after the betrayal and hurt but in the end, I brought you back together. I'm here to correct that mistake, even if I'm never born…because after the story I knew with my ability I could correct it."

Peter looked at her, "how do I know you're telling the truth?"

She removed a photo from her pocket and held it up, it was of Olivia and a small girl. "Look at her eyes and tell me she's not different from what you know now?"

Peter looked at the picture and found Olivia's eyes held a different type of hauntedness, one he had never seen before and recognized only in broken individuals. "What happened, how did I betray her?"

"You know of alternate realities, you are from one but more importantly…you'll cross over and Mom comes to get you. However she gets trapped over there and in her place, without your knowledge, is her alternate. You start a relationship…a very intimate relationship, but when Mom returns she wonders how you couldn't know the truth when you knew her better then she knew herself. She's never herself again, feeling only betrayal and hurt…you cheated on her without actually doing so. Your love is deep and you move on eventually but it's never the same."

Peter looked at the photo and shook his head, "I could never hurt Olivia…she's…"

"I know, that's why I'm here…to stop you from hurting her." She smiled, "you have to go, you have five minutes before you'll have to make the choice to cross over and you have to be gone when Newton appears. Go home to Mom and Grandpa Walter…you'll forgive him eventually but in the end you won't hurt Mom."

* * *

Newton entered the room five minutes later to find Lanie sitting there holding the picture of her and her mother, she looked up to see Newton and smiled.

"Hello Newton, you're not as scary as you are in the stories." She smirked, "I'm Lanie Bishop, Peter Bishop's daughter and I'm here to stop you."

"Like you could my dear."

She held out her hand and immediately he began to choke, falling to the floor and mercury leaking out of his mouth and ear. "Like I said, I'm here to stop you." She looked up to see Walternate, "hello Grandfather."

He looked at her, "Agent Dunham?"

"Lanie Bishop, daughter of Peter and Olivia Bishop…you're too late." She put her hand up and instantly he began to choke, dying from suffocation. Lanie picked up Newton's gun and looked at it before looking at the picture of her family.

"It's time."

She turned to find an Observer by the door, "I know." Lanie walked out with him, leaving them behind and her past.

* * *

Olivia sat looking at the photo of her and Peter that had been taken at Christmas; she smiled as she took a drink. He'd been gone a week and no word, she didn't blame him and was trying to find him, only to find nothing.

A knock at her door made her get up and lay the picture down, she opened the door to find Peter standing there with his hands in his jacket. "Hi."

"Hey, you want to come in?" She opened the door and he walked in, placing his bag down by the wall before turning to her. Olivia smiled, "so you came back, any reason why?"

"Yeah, I had someone tell me that the best way not to hurt someone is to prevent anything from happening. I came back to stop from hurting you and surprisingly enough, Walter."

Olivia looked at him, "who was she?"

"Someone a lot like you, maybe you'll meet her one day as she said she'd see me again one day." He reached out and took Olivia's hand, pulling her close, she gasped. "Do you see it, the glimmer?"

She nodded and looked down, Peter pulled her chin up. "I'm here and I always plan to be here so I'd get used to it."

Their eyes met and Olivia leaned into him, allowing Peter to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She felt her feet leave the floor as Peter picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom before laying her on the bed. She looked up at him and found the glimmer gone, just her Peter.

* * *

Later, Olivia turned over when she felt Peter kiss her shoulder; she smiled and leaned in, kissing him. "You're not leaving again?"

"Never," he pulled her close and Olivia snuggled up to her, "can I stay till I deal with Walter?"

"You belong with me." That was all she said and Peter felt a strange sense of déjà vu sweep over him, as if he'd heard it before and since he never got déjà vu, he assumed it would have been said in the future in which he changed.

* * *

Five Years Later

* * *

Peter sat down on Olivia's hospital bed, looking at the newborn in her arms. "She's perfect, she looks like you."

"I'd say she looks like you," Peter leaned in and kissed Olivia's head before touching the newborn's head and kissed it. "Just like her mother…strong and beautiful."

Olivia looked down at the baby, the nurse entered with paperwork. "Okay Mrs. Bishop, have you decided on a name?"

Peter wondered what name she chose, "what's her name Sweetheart?"

"Lanie Elizabeth Bishop, after its meaning and your mother…Lanie means 'light' and she's our light for the future."

He nodded and looked at the baby, "she's my light home…defiantly my light home."

"What do you mean?"

Peter chuckled and looked at her, "let's just say in a different lifetime we had a daughter named Lanie and when I was in Washington, she told me to come home to prevent disaster…she was from 2045…she was trying to prevent the past from causing disaster."

Olivia chuckled and looked at Lanie, "I guess she was your light home, but she'll never be that girl you knew."

"Maybe, maybe not but I know one thing…she's our girl." Peter kissed her, "and so are you, I wouldn't trade coming back for anything."

"Daddy, Mommy!"

They turned to find their son with Astrid; the four year old had been the product of their night of Peter's return. Peter caught his son and looked at him. "Did you behave for Aunt Astrid?"

"Yep, is that my sister?"

Peter pulled him into his lap, "yes that is. Dunham Robert Bishop may I introduce your sister, Lanie Elizabeth Bishop."

He met Olivia's eyes and found that knowing the truth wasn't so bad. "I love you Sweetheart."

"I love you too," she smiled, "call me Sweetheart one more time, I'd like that."

He began laughing and soon the giggling of the four year old joined them.

* * *

A/N: I thought it was a cute AU story to prevent Peter from crossing over.


End file.
